Temura Ge'Thrak
Temura Ge'Thrak is a member of the WarpGuardians and provide information about the WarpGuardians and also provide missions for WarpGuardians. Biography Temura is the last descendant of several human families that were taken in by the Drakel over a thousand years ago, when the Drakel moved into huge domed cities, called K'elds, shielded from the attack of a world-eating creature called the Devourer. Temura’s ancestors were kept hidden in the massive mansion of the wealthiest Drakel family, the Ge'Thraks. Knowing that she is the last human hidden in a Drakel city, she goes against the Ge'Thrak family’s wishes and escapes the Drakel dome, going into the outside world which no Drakel has seen for centuries, in search of other humans. The stories of the past say that the Drakel were the only true civilization, followed closely by the Elves. Humans and Dwarveshad barely graduated from tribal society to villages and farms, and constant feuds kept them from becoming greater. The Elves did not have the technological know-how of the Drakel, and were unable to properly defend themselves from the Devourer's Network, and so they suffered much. While the Drakel passed centuries within the domes while the Network plundered LOREand many suffered and died. All the while, Temura's ancestors lived relatively safe lives under the protection of the Ge'Thraks. After a millenium had passed, young Temura, only 16 at the time, ventured into the outside world thinking that all she might find is a wasteland full of barbarians and monsters… She finds monsters—lots of them—but also finds that Humans have become the dominant race, now living in many towns and kingdoms across the world of Lore. Shortly after she left the K'eld, the Drakel themselves began to emerge. Many sought ways to increase their ability to defend against the Devourer's Network, should the Devourer come again. Many Drakel cared little about the other races and used their superior technology and magiscienceto take whatever they wanted in efforts to build up their military might. Temura tried to fit in to the human societies but could never quite understand many of their ways. In the K'eld, she was raised by parents who learned much from the Drakel, and their worldview was very different. When her parents died, she became the last and only human in the entire K'eld. A wide open plain dotted with villages, or a city open to the sky— the daily effects of the elements and constant threats from neighboring kingdoms or monsters — all of this was alien to Temura. Also alien were the emotions that she suddenly had trouble controlling in the way the Drakel taught. Young human men looked at her strangely and often tripped over their own feet. Sometimes the bravest of them would attempt to talk to her, and their boastful pride was enough to make Temura feel embarassed for them. Naturally, she soon gravitated back to the K'elds. But wars had begun to spring up between Drakel, Human and Elf factions. Temura found sanctuary with the caring Pra'Mithia, queen of K'eld Alorin. She knew the Ge'Thraks of K'eld Ner, where Temura grew up, and held their same philosophy: Becoming friends with Humans, Elves, and even Orcs, Vampires and Werewolves of Lore would be the key to surviving the Devourer's return. And return he did… first Agents of his Network, and then the full force of the Network. Lore became engulfed in war for over a year. During all of this time, while heroic warriors, wizards, rogues, and all manner of creatures fought back, Temura grew into Queen Pra'Mithia's right-hand woman, studying the new alien technologies brought to Lore by the Network, learning better ways to fight them, and planning— planning for a way to extend the defense of Lore far beyond our world's verdant forests and azure skies… gallery Temura rogue.png|as a rogue. Temura with a parents.png|her family. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:WarpGuardians Category:WarpForcers Category:NPCs